Trip to Paris
by Jamber111
Summary: Anubis house visits Paris on a trip and everything seems perfect but is it as perfect as it seems or are there more mysteries to solve. Rated T. Please please please please review! Adopted from NJ7009! : Also Romance :
1. Catch up Chapter!

**Note: This isn't really my story.. YET! I adopted it, but this chapter is all 5 chapters she had up since she's deleting it!(: My chapter should be up soon! REVIEW!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! If I owned Anubis, I would be in it!(:**

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, the birds were chirping and the trees danced in the light breeze. It was the 21st of June and finally summer had begun. Inside a house in the middle of England known as Anubis house

8 students were sitting in the living room waiting,

"What's the big news" said Mick who was chewing on a banana. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he sat down in the ancient chair he clearly had just been for his morning run.

"I don't know Victor didn't tell us he just said that we must wait for Trudy and that there was some big news" replied Fabian who was sitting on the brown, old, leather chair opposite Mick reading a book called _The Legends of Egypt._

"Oh I hope they are changing the school uniforms" Amber piped in "These are sooo old fashioned"

"Your right Amber" stated Mara

"YAY Wait what am I right about?" asked Amber

"The school uniforms they are old fashioned aren't they well as

School rep-" Mara began but she got cut of by Jerome telling her to shut up as Trudy had entered the room.

"Well dearies I take it that Victor told you the exciting news" she said smiling her famous Trudy smile.

"No" the 8 students yelled in union

""Victor said he wanted you to tell us what it is" Patricia said, she was proberly the least excited about the whole thing

"Oh okay then" said Trudy who was still smiling "We are all going on a school trip"

There was a groan from Jerome at this "Let me guess, the place were going to is very "fun" and "exciting" it is called a museum"

Alfie and Patricia both started laughing at this and it took ages for them to calm down when they eventually did Trudy simply kept on talking.

"The place were going to is a very fun and exciting place but sadly it's not a museum sorry sweety" said Trudy looking at Jerome who just sat there with an expressionless look on his face. "We are going to Paris in France"

Most of the students looked at her with a look of shock on their faces but Amber simply let out a cry of joy "YYYAAAYYY" she squealed trying to contain her excitement.

"We have rung all your parents for permission to go on this trip and they have all agreed. We will be leaving in 3 days time" said Trudy who seemed just as excited as Amber

At that point Trudy left the room leaving the students staring at each other in shock

"EEEPPP" yelled Amber "Im so so so excited I am going to go pack" she said before skipping out of the room not even awaiting the others reply.

Nina smiled at her friend this trip was going to change everything she could feel it

**What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews**

"Hello passenger's flight 129 to Paris will be departing in 30 minutes" a flight supervisor said over the loud speaker.

Nina took her 2 bags of the conveyer belt at airport security after passing the metel detecters and waited for Fabian to gather his things too.

When he did eventually gather the 3 bags he has brought with him (one being his guitar case) They rushed towards the others.

Amber was in a mood because she failed to pass the metal detecters 3 times and her bag set of the alarm too.

"I mean what is the point of airport security?" Amber complained loudly so the airport security staff could hear.

"To make sure that we don't bring weapons on to the plane" Fabian replied

Amber just gave him a look and picked up her 2 bags both of being a bright pink.

All their suitcases had been taken of them earlier ready to be put onto the next plane after theirs to Paris

"Do you need some help?" Alfie asked before taking 1 her bags. Alfie had only brought one small bag and easily managed the extra weight.

The students were going to stay in France for 2 weeks in total but that didn't stop Amber brining pretty much all her wardrobe bringing a total of 4 suitcases and 2 bags in total.

As the students and Trudy approached the dispatch centre, they handed a tall woman in a blue uniform their tickets before she thanked them and wished them a good flight. They then entered a long corridor to get to their plane and then took their seats in the large plane.

Alfie sat next to Amber 4 rows back from the front, Mick settled next to Mara to the right of them, Patricia huffed over sitting next to Jerome in just behind Mara and Mick and Nina smiled as she sat down next to Fabian behind Amber and Alfie. Trudy sat right in the front.

The plane was nearly empty, besides the students there was only two other passengers, an old man and women who were sat in first class.

"Attention all passengers we will be taking of very shortly and we will be arriving at approximately 4:16 pm" the pilot announced. Nina looked at the watch on her wrist 2:07 pm.

A two hour flight, that wasn't so bad. Then the light came up that signalled they had to put their seatbelts on. Everyone did, and sat back as the motors revved up and began to sprint down the runway.

Amber sat back as the nose of the plane lifted of the floor and eventually the tail and soon they were gaining speed as they flew past the clouds and up into the air.

It wasn't long before the plane levelled out and they were soaring twenty thousand feet of the ground and were heading to Paris.

Fabian grabbed his three bags and Nina's two and shoved them into the overhead storage compartment before taking his seat again.

After about twenty or so a flight attendant came around with a cart filled with food and drink. Mick and Alfie both ordered a pizza that they later regretted, spitting it out.

"That's disgusting" Alfie said closing the top of the box and pushing it as far away from him as possible.

"Has anyone ever told you about plane food" Jerome laughed

"Its vile" Patricia continued

"Shut it Clark" Mick said in reply to his laughing before gurgling his mouth with water.

When the attendant came around again Mick and Alfie had both learnt their lesson and bought nothing.

Amber was talking about what she was going to buy in Paris with Nina for most of the journey

"The clothes are sooo cool in Paris" she said at one point

"You have got to come with me to the shops"

And so they both agreed to go shopping at least once when they were in Paris.

Eventually the plane made its detour into France much to Mara's and Amber's excitement and as the plane hit the runway Amber yelled "Hooray"

When the plane stopped at the end of the runway the pilot announced "We have arrived in Paris please remember to collect your things from the overhead storage compartments and hope you enjoyed you flight"

After collecting their bags from the bag dispatch, Nina walked out of the exit, and watched as everyone sat on the two benches. The taxi was supposed to be arriving in 5 minutes, but nearly an hour later the taxi still hadn't arrived.

"Mabye there's traffic" Trudy said to the now annoyed students

"I think you should ring again" Mara said calmly

"Good idea" Trudy replied and began typing the taxi service number Victor had given her into her mobile

As Trudy talked on the phone, Nina asked if she could go for a walk for entertainment, Trudy just nodded but as she turned to leave she asked Fabian to go with her, he nodded and got up of the bench and followed Nina.

And so Nina and Fabian walked down the narrow streets of Paris, the sun glared down on Nina, she shivered it was around 22 degrees C outside and to the others it was really hot, but to an American girl from LA it was like being in the north pole.

"Are you cold" Fabian asked

"A little" I replied honestly

He then took of the grey hoody he was wearing and handed it to Nina, she blushed

After their kiss at prom, nothing had really happened. She still fancied him but of course she wouldn't say that. Just in case he didn't feel the same way and it would ruin their friendship.

They continued to walk down the street intill they reached a small empty park,

"Do you wanna check it out?" Nina asked gesturing to the park gate, he nodded

Nina undid the latch of the gate and stepped inside

The park was a little run down, red paint peeled of the swing set and large patches of rust were on the chains, 4 of the steps to the slide were missing and the roundabout was so rusted it couldn't even turn.

Nina sat one of the seats to the swings and Fabian sat next to her.

They sat there in total silence enjoying the peace when Nina heard something

"Danger is approaching" the voice said

"What did you say?" Nina asked

"I didn't say anything" Fabian replied

"Danger is approaching" the voice repeated

"Did you hear that?" Nina asked she seemed confused and a little scared

"No" Fabian replied he too looked confused

"Only you can hear me Nina" the voice said it was a young girl's voice and it sounded serious "Your friends are in grave danger" the voice told her

"Who are you?" Nina asked, she was shaking now and Fabian could now see something was wrong

"Are you okay Nina?" he said his voice full of concern but she didn't reply

"That doesn't matter" the voice said "If you want to help your friends go to the Eifel Tower at 9:00pm tonight" the voice instructed "If you don't a friend will get hurt"

Nina suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

She heard Fabian call her name before everything faded to black

**A goodclifhanger**

**So who's voice was it?**

**Will Nina go to the Eifel Tower**

**Will Nina be Okay?**

She woke up 5 minutes later, Fabian was shaking her shoulder as he repeated her name"Nina" he said his voice was filled with panic and concern.

Slowly Nina opened her brown eyes and stared into Fabian's he was so cute when he was concerned.

She quickly shook the idea out of her head before asking

"What Happened?"

Fabian gave her a look of confusion before saying "You kept

saying you heard a voice…. Then you fainted"

Nina remembered the voice and it scared her maybe it was just her she shook all the voice nonsense out of her head before tuning to Fabian and smiled before saying

"Why don't we go back to the other's now?"

And that's what they did.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They arrived back just in time to see the taxi come down the street, Jerome cheered when he saw it and had already gathered the 3 bags he had brought with him.

Nina and Fabian ran over to their friends at the sight of the taxi and they too gathered their things, which they had left in Trudy's care. Before they piled into the taxi.

The taxi was more of a van than a car, there was a total of 10 seats and everyone struggled into them.

"Où allez-vous?" the taxi driver asked,

Everyone gave each other a look before Mara said" He said where are you going?"

"Umm" Trudy replied she was flicking through a notebook intill she finally reached a page and showed it to Mara

"Luxe inn s'il vous plait" Mara said, the driver put his foot on

the pedal at that point before setting off down the roads of Paris.

"What did you say to him?" Alfie asked who was staring at her confused

"I said the Luxury Inn please" Mara replied looking a little smug,

"Paris is so beautiful" Nina breathed, looking out the window

"Yea it is" Amber agreed looking out the same window as her,

"Look the Eifel Tower" Mara said, everyone almost mowed Mara over as they tried to take a look out the window. She was right there it was it was amazing.

"Wow" said Patricia admiringly

"I know" Mick replied

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't long till the taxi pulled up at a large white building, it stood at the corner of a street and was clearly very old, the paint was peeling off, the windows were sparkly clean and the double doors were made of glass too.

Vines with cherry blossoms were splayed across the walls making the building look even older; at the top of the building a gold sigh with with white writing read Luxe_ Inn_

Nina hobbled out of the cab and stared the hotel; it was a typical French building and was perfect in everyway.

Trudy, after paying the taxi driver walked through the door, with the others on her heels, and continued into the reception.

The reception was very formal; the floor was gold with a large fountain in the middle of it. The water was so blue it looked like it had been dyed.

Stone vases filled with fresh flowers were in every corner of the square room and oil painting's with bowls of fruit and vases of flowers hung on the walls.

Up against the largest wall was a wooden desk, and sitting there typing on the computer was a bald man with a stern look on his face.

He didn't even look up as Trudy and the students approached and his fine lips were set in a grim line.

"Anglais?" Mara asked when they reached the desk

The man looked away from the computer and looked at Mara, his face expressionless.

"Do you want something?" the man asked his voice was deep and stern with a French twang to it so it came out like;

"Do ya waaaant sometheeing?"

"Umm we have a booking under Anubis House" Trudy said, she sounded a little scared by the man

The man scrolled down the list of booking on the computer and finally found it

"Ahh your from England" he said his voice still expressionless.

He reached down into the desk and when he came back up he held 9 keys

"4 keys open room 143, 5 keys open 144" he said, handing Trudy the two sets of keys which she handed to the students

"Have a nice stay"

It was decided the girls would stay in room 144 along with Trudy, and the boys would stay in room 143.

As the students trudged up the stairs, luggage in hand, they breathed a sigh of relief when they reached their hallway.

"That was tiring," Alfie panted, everyone had gone up 10 flights of steps, something they didn't do everyday.

At that moment, a ping came from the elevator and out stepped Amber and Jerome.

"You do know there's an elevator right," Jerome laughed at the sweaty bunch.

The students groaned.

"I wish there was more steps!" complained Mick who was jogging on the spot.

He pretty much ran up the stairs claiming it was "good exercise" but it was more to show Mara how much he'd improved in running.

"C'mon," Fabian sighed, dragging himself up from his knees and grabbing his bags and Nina's suitcase.

"I want to check out my room!"

Slowly everyone grabbed their luggage and began to search for their rooms that they had trouble finding.

"Should we ask someone for help?" asked Patricia after a while, she seemed amused watching her friends walk countless times through the hallways, and checking doors they'd checked 10 times before.

"Found it!" yelled Mick, he was glancing up to a white door at the very end of the hallway.

"Can we have the keys Trudy?" Nina asked,

Trudy placed 8 keys in her hand leaving one for herself

"I'm going to grab some tea, meet you here in an hour," Trudy said, before turning on her heels and heading for the coffee shop.

Nina gave the keys to her friends before shoving her key in the lock.

**There it is hope you liked it and PLEASE review**


	2. House of Jetlagged, House of Blushing

**Okay guys this is my first official chapter! I would really appreciate reviews and what not!(: I Love my reviewers and on my next chapter I will make shoutouts! Okay, on to the chapter! ~Drumroll!~**

Chapter 6~ House of Jetlagged, House of Blushing!

No one's POV;

When the door swung open, there was a chorus of, "WOWS" as the girls stepped into their room. It was huge, with four full sized beds. The walls were a light coffee color. The bedspreads were all themed the same, burgundy taffeta with a gold trim. There was an entertainment center with a HUGE TV fit perfectly in the center. The window had an amazing view of the city. They were all to shocked for words. They all walked in, dropped their luggage and jumped into their nice, soft beds. Finally someone recovered from shock."This is the most AMAZING trip ever!" shrieked Amber."I know, it's like my dream just came true!" replied Nina, still stuck in a daydream. Then they all drifted into sleep, still jetlagged.

The guys were all in their room talking about how their relationships are going with the girls."So... I may sound like Amber, but lets share the relationship details."said Mick, and everyone nodded. "I'll go first since I suggested it! Okay, Me and Mara are still going strong!" Mick stated. "Same with Ambs and I, she's amazing , I'm glad you and her broke up Mick, or else I would never get her." Alfie chuckled out. "Me and Nina have been together a while now, and I'm going to take her out on a really sweet, romantic and fancy date sometime soon!" Fabian said as all the other guys smiled. Then all the guys looked at Jerome. " Me and Trixie are going well too." He stated. Then they got up to go to the girls room.

Nina's POV;

All the girls were asleep until we were awoken rudely by someone knocking on the door. When I opened the door I saw the guys. "Hey guys!" I greeted. They all said hey back, and when Fabian walked in he gave me a quick kiss. "Hey Neens!" He responded happily. Someone's in a good mood! "Wow! Your in a good mood!" I shouted, smiling. "Of course! I get to see you!" I answered. And I suddenly felt my face get hot, and could obviously tell I was blushing. "Aww! Nina your blushing! I love Fabina!" Shouted Amber as Alfie sat on the bed with her. Then we both blushed again. Then suddenly I remembered the and what the little girl said. I know what I had to do.

No one's POV;

Nina quickly decided that she had to go to the Eiffel Tower at 9:00. She couldn't risk one of her friends getting hurt. If it had to be one of them she would make sure that person would be her. Nina was pacing as she glanced at her watch. 5:32, only about 3 hours and 25 minutes till she may lose her life. "Nina stop pacing, your making me dizzy." Stated Amber. "I can't Amber, I'm worried about something." Nina responded with nervousness streaked in her voice. "NINA, worrying causes wrinkles!" Amber shouted. "Amber, I think it's okay! Nina? What are you worried about?" Fabian asked. She just couldn't tell him, then he would worry. "Oh... Ummmmm.. My Gran." Nina lied, and he nodded. He suprisingly bought it.

~3 Hours Later~ Nina's POV;

I was trying to leave for the Eiffel Tower but they wouldn't let me leave, even though they didn't know where I was going. I wasn't going to make it. There wasn't enough time to get there, but I have to make sure none of my friends get hurt, that is until I heard a bloodcurtling scream. And I glanced at my watch, panicked. 9:15.

**Cliffy? Who let out the scream? Guess your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry it's kind of short but I Pinky Promise I will make it longer next chapter! Until then, REVIEW and tell me what you think!(:**

**~Carrie(:**


	3. House of Kidnap, House of Comfort

**Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers! Y'all are my inspiration to write! Special shoutout to fabinalove, DarkBlueDiamond, and NJ7009! Y'all are great! Okays so heres the next chapter! Remember,,, REVIEW!(: (o) Oh and P.S I'm gonna make it to where they told Mick and Mara about Sibuna and the mystery! Sorry, I just needed to!(:**

Chapter 7~ House of Kidnap, House of Comfort

Nina's POV;

I know that shriek anywhere. It escaped the lips of my Best Friend, Amber Millington. And after I was out of shock, I ran as fast as I could to the girls room. None of the other girls were there, I was guessing they were hanging out with the guys, and I was in the bathroom changing into my pajamas. I dashed into the beautiful room and looked everywhere. Amber's gone. Suddenly, tears started to blur my vision as they were dripping onto the shiny marble floors. I was in total shock, so shocked, I couldn't move.

No one's POV;

Nina broke free from her shock and dashed to the guys room, and knocked as loudly as she could. When Fabian opened the door Nina ran into his arms. "Nina, whats wrong?" Asked Fabian, with protectivness in his voice. "It's A-Am-Amber, she's gone." she managed to spit out. Then everyones expressions turned from happy, to sad in about 6 seconds time. "What do you mean she's gone?" asked Patricia. "I mean I heard her scream and when I ran into the room she wasn't there." Nina responded. "Who would do this?" asked Mick. "I don't know but I have to tell everyone something. When me and Fabian were in the park, I heard a voice. It told me to go to the Eiffel Tower at 9:00 toniht or else one of my friends would get hurt. The only problem is you guys wouldn't let me leave! Trust me I tried. If it had to be one of us to get hurt, I would of made sure it was me." Nina confessed as tears escaped her eyes once more, and Fabian enveloped her into a hug. "Why din;t you tell us?" asked Mara. "I couldn't. It would of made you guys paranoid, and you would of got to scared for me." Nina let out. Then for a few minutes everyone was silent. "Guys, we have to figure out a plan an think of who could of done this." Patricia said, as her and Jerome exchanged looks and held hands, right about now Amber would of AWW'd. Alfie still hasn't talked since Nina rushed into the room, and now you could he was crying.

Fabian's POV;

We all exchanged looks and started making plans, and thoughts. "Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but what if Rufus is back, and thats who took Amber?" Jerome asked, and Alfie obviously flinched when he heard Amber's name. "That could be possible. What about Victor, and his little group?" asked Nina. "Hmm... I guess were just going to have to figure this all out. We should all get some rest, and we can continue this in the morning." I suggested even though I knew none of us would be getting any sleep till Amber's back, and safe. After that everone nodded and I walked up to Nina. "Fabian, I feel like this is all my fault! It is all my fault but I feel SO bad! We have to find her!" Nina whisper shouted. "It's not your fault, and we will find her, no matter what!" I answered back, and after that I gave her a quick kiss and she left. I also noticed Jerome and Patricia share a goodnight kiss, along with Mara and Mick. Poor Alfie, we are goig to find Amber even if it takes years. I am now determined.

~1:00 A.M.~ Amber's POV;

I'm being held captive in this room, i'm not sure where or who took me. I'm so confused. Last thing I reember is someone grabbing me and after I screamed I was knocked out with something. This room is dark so I can't really tell what it looks like. It seems to be a cheap motel room somewhere. I don't think theres anyone in the room with me, that is, until I was facing my Ambernapper.

**BAM! This chapters complete! Hope you liked it! I will update tomorrow!(: Please review! I will make shoutouts tomorrow if I have any new reviews! Seriously, my reviewers and readers mean the Universe to me! Who do you think The "Ambernapper" is? I'm gonna keep you guessing until tomorrow! Thanks again!**

**~Carrie(: (o) SIBUNA!**


	4. Authors Note!

**Sorry! This isn't really a chapter! Just thought I would fill you in on why I haven't updated in a few days! **

**First of all i've been REALLY busy! Been trying to get ready for my upcoming beauty pageant! (Yes i'm a pageant girl!), and I have cheer meetings, and track meetings and practices! Sorry guys! I will update tomorrow, I PROMISE!(: Pleaae keep reviewing and all that good stuff! I might even update today! Who knows? I will finish the chapter i'm writing right now! It should be up soon! Thanks, all my readers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU! I will do your virtual homework, and give you virtual hugs!**

**~Jamber111~ -Carrie(:**


	5. House of Gone, House of Hope

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm not getting to many reviews.): Please review! It would mean alot to me! So on to the next chapter!**

**Carrie~ Amber? Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Amber~ NEVER! You made me get Ambernapped!**

**Carrie~ Fine! Fabian?**

**Fabian~ Only if I get to go on a date with Nina after all this dramas over!**

**Carrie~ FINE!**

**Fabian~ Jamber111, doesn't own House of Anubis, The Premiere Classe Roisse Motel, or LMFAO's I'm Sexy and I Know it. Just the plot!**

**Carrie~ THANKS!(: REVIEW!**

Chapter 8~ House of Gone, House of Hope

Amber's POV;

"Rufus." I breathed. This is unbelievable, I'm probably going to spend my last breaths in this old, dirty, cheap motel room. "Oh, well look whos awoken from being knocked out!" Rufus resonded. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, obvious fear streaked in my voice. "Well, looks like I'll have to keep you here to keep your friends preoccupied. Seems like theres quite possibly another mystery." He put in. "Are you ever gonna let me go?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Oh, well we shall find out if your going to make it out alive or not. Now i'm going to go out for a bit."He replied. That made me shudder, and why was he going out at 2:00 in the morning?. I have a feeling this isn't going to end the way I want it to end. Just then I thought of something. Then I feel the bump of my pocket. My phone.

Alfie's POV;

It's really quiet and awkward here without Amber. My Amber. I miss her so much, and I hope we can get her home safe. Even though it's 2:00 A.M, we couldn't sleep and thought we would discuss things. "Okay guys, how are we going to find Amber?" I asked as I sat down on the shiny marble floor of this hotel room. "Well, Alfie, that's-" Thats's all Nina could letout before my phone started blaring, I'm sexy and I know it, by LMFAO. And when I looked at the caller ID my heart skipped a beat. It's Amber. I quikly answered and put it on speaker. "Ambs!" I shouted as I pressed the green button. "OMG Alfie! I'm SO glad you answered!" She shouted. "Amber! Where are you?" shouted Fabian. "Okay guys! Rufus kidnapped me! He went out for a bit, and I don't know when he's gonna get back!" She yelled. "Okay, tell us where you are!" I shouted, as my voice filled with rage. I wish I could kill Rufus. "I'm not exactly sure, some old, crappy motel room." She said. "Well look around and see if you can find anything!" Nina shouted. "Okay! It's called, Premiere Classe Roisse! Room 15!" she shouted. "Okay Amber! Were on our way!" I yelled. And then we heard a door open in the background, guess Rufus is back, we better hurry or else things could get back real fast.

No one's POV;

Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Mick and Mara were all on their way out the door when they thought maybe they should inform Trudy. They entered the girls room and told Trudy that Patricia didn't feel good and they were going to get her some medicine. She tiredly agreed and they were on their way to get Amber.

Amber's POV;

"So, you called your friends didn't you?" Rufus asked, smirking. "Nn-No, why would you think that?" I asked, obviously lying. "I saw you with your phone. Your a naughty little girl." Replied Rufu's. The next thing I knew he took my phone away, and I was in his car after a big fight to break free. "RUFUS! Where are you taking me?" I shrieked. "I'm not telling you right now!" He yelled. Now all of my hope from survivng this has been snatched away from me. "Why can't I just go home to my parents or something?" I asked. "Because, You will call them there! You don't understand girl!" Rufus screamed. I was quiet for the rest of the way there.

No one's POV;

Nina, and the gang, minus Amber, arrived at the hotel in a rush to get Amber before she got hurt. They rushed up to room 15 to find an open door, and an empty room. Suddenly Alfie burst into tears, which also caused the girls to join in."What if we never find her again?" Alfie let out."Alfie, we'll find her, thats a promise. Were smarter than Rufus, haven't we already proved that, a lot of times?" Reassured Fabian."Well look at us now." Jerome muttered."Slimeball! Were trying to think positive here!" snapped Patricia, but immediatly gave him a quick kiss to make him feel better."Now we better get started on ideas!" Shouted Fabian. They all nodded and begin brainstorming.

Amber's POV;

We have been in the car for what seems like 1,000,000 years. I miss everyone so much. Suddenly Rufus pulled into a teal colored gas station."I'm going to get some gas, now you behave!" shouted Rufu's. From my fogged up window I saw that the gas pump wasn't really working for him, so he went inside to get help. This is my chance, my chance to run and never turn back. I broke open the squeeky door and hopped outside into the humid air, and took off running as fast as I could into the nearest store I could see. I ran up to a grocery store, and darted into it. I looked around and saw everything was in french. From all I took in school you would think I learned fluently, well guess again. So I ran upto the bright red payphone and dialed Alfie's number, since my phone died, and yes, I took it back from Rufus. After a few rings he picked up."Hello?" I heard him ask."ALFIE! Rufus, he took me again and I have no idea where I am! You have to help, I ran from him!" I screeched as my vision was suddenly blurred with tears."AMBER! Keep calm were gonna find you! Are you inside a store or somthing?" He asked, he sounded a bit panicked."Yeah! I'm in a grocery store, oh! Theres a sign! It says i'm in downtown Paris!" I said."Great! Were coming AMb's! Can you stay on this payphone while were on our way?" He asked."Yes Alfie, that would make me a bit mor calmed down." I let out.

**And I'm ending this chapter there! So, did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!(: That would be amazing! Thanks to everyone who has! Y'all are the greatest! Wel until next time, SIBUNA!**

**~Carrie(:**


	6. ANOTHER Authors Note!

Another Authors Note!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! _I'm the busiest i've been in a while. _I'm working on the next chapter, and it will be up tomorrow! Pinkie Promise! BTW, I NEED mor reviews! Please!(: I am also starting a new story I adopted called, Jamber? I LOVE Jamber! As you can tell from my name! LOL! Well that story sould be up tomorrow too! Thanks so much, and still review!(:

~Jamber111 (Carrie)


	7. House of Return, House of Date

**Hey Again(: So I still could like to get some more reviews if possible! If you really like this story, can you recommend this stoy to some people? That would be great! And I'm trying to update but i'm really busy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything?(:**

Chapter 9~ House of Return, House of Date

No one's POV;

Amber and Alfie talked till they arrived, when they saw Amber, they all ran up to eachother and jumped into a big group hug. "Guys, that was so terrifying!" Amber shouted, as she burst into tears, on flashbacks of her kidnapping. "Shhh.. Ambs, its okay." Alfie reassured her. From then she seemed to get a bit more calmed down. "Can we leave now? I'm still a little upset." Amber asked. "Sure, come on guys!" Cheered Nina. "So, guys whats the plan?" Asked Mara. "Umm... maybe we could hang around town for a while, we haven't really got to see much of Paris yet." suggested Jerome, his arm wrapped around Patricia's waist. "Sure! I saw a little cafe, right down the street!" exclaimed Mick. "Great! Lets go!" said Amber. As they walked down the little street, Fabian pulled Nina back. "Hey Neens, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked. "Of course! Were to?" Nina cheered. "It's a suprise! But, it's fancy!" Said Fabian, laughing. "Okay!" Nina sai, as they ran to catch up with the group.

Alfie's POV;

When we walked into the cafe, Amber, and I were holding hands. I'm so glad she's back, safe ith me. "Alfie?" asked Amber. "Yes Ambs?" I responded. "I just wanted to let you know, tht I'm so happy were together. Your my first boyfriend who saw past my looks, and likes me also for my personality. I love you Alfie." exclaimed Amber. "I love you for you Amber. Your gorgeous inside and out! And I Love you more!" I answered. And we all sat down.

No one's POV;

As they finished up, they payed, and headed back toward the hotel. When they arrived, they all split up, girls into their room, and guys in theirs. "Amber?" asked Nina. "Yeah Neen's?" resonded Amber. "Well, you see, I have a date with Fabian tonight, and I was wondering if you could help me get ready? I already have the dress, and shoes." exclaimed Nina. "YES! YES! YES! Come on!" shrieked Amber, as she dragged Nina over to the bed. "It's time to work my magic!" she shouted as she pulled out her suitcase FULL of makeup. She applied some foundation, along with concealer. Net she made a gourgeous, dramatic, smokey eye. Along with mascara, and black eyeliner. She smeared on a little pink lipgloss. After that Amber turned her hair straightner on. The little high pitched beeping noise indicated that it was ready to use. Aftr it was twig straight, she twisted into a low side bun, with little braids on the side. Nina looked in the mirror, and gasped. She looked gourgeous. She quickly went and slipped on her dress and heels. "Nina, you looked beautiful!" exclaimed Patricia. "Yes! I agree!" said Mara. "Why, thank you guys! Amber does wonderful thing with makeup, hair, and everything to do with fashion!" Nina shouted. "Thanks, and OH-MY-SPARKLES! You look FABULOUS!" shrieked Amber. "Thanks, so much!" Nina said, blushing. Then she glanced at the clock, and saw it wa about time to meet Fabian.

**AH! Chapter is OVER! Did you like it? REVIEW! PLEASE!(: I'm gonna need a few more for the next chapter! Thanks! Oh and sorry if I accidently make them sy Y'all! I do live in Texas!(: I'll update soon! Also, make sure to read y new story, House of Tragedy, and my other one, Jamber? Should be up tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks readers and reviewers!**

**~Carrie(:**


	8. Chapter 8- Fabina Date

Hey guys. I can't believe it has been over a year since I updated! I'm updating all my stories not, so be on the lookout! Hope you enjoy!

Nina walked toward the boy's room, and knocked quietly. It wasn't long until the door shot open.

She was hoping it would be Fabian, but it turned out to just be Alfie.

"Ooh! Fabian, your girlfiriend's here!" he shouted, and walked deeper into the room.

Thats when Fabian appeared. He had on a light blue dress shirt, dress pants, and a dark blue tie to finish of the look.

He gasped when he saw her. "Nina, you look so beautiful." Nina tried hiding her blush. "You ready?"

She nods, and takes his waiting hand. "So," Nina starts. Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

She lets out a groan when he shakes his head no."It's a suprise, but trust me, you'll love it."

They walk a few more steps, until they reach the elevator. They are silent, until they are completely out of the hotel.

"Paris is so gorgeous, I never thought I would be here." Nina smiles.

"I know, it's even prettier than I could ever imagine." he replies, and he glances at his watch.

"Have somewhere else to be?" she jokes, and he looks up at her in suprise.

"Oh no, I was just checking how much time we had." Fabian starts. "Here's your chariot."

Nina excpects to see a plain taxi, but gasps when she see's a horse and carriage instead.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to do this Fabes." He leads her over, and lets her climb in first.

When they are settled in, and begun to move, he speaks, "I want to though, Nina. I love you, and I want tonight to be special."

"I love you too, Fabian." Nina smiles.

"Looks like were here." They both jump out, and thank the man.

Fabian leads her to a beautiful, expensive looking restaraunt.

"Bonjour!" A man up front greets.

"Bonjour," Nina and Fabian say in unison. The man leads them to a table in the center of the room.

"La carte, Mademoiselle. La Carte Monsieur." He says, handing them their menus.

He leaves, but comes back moments later. "Vous avez choisi?"

"Oui," Fabian starts. "Je vais prendre une limonade, s'il vous plait."

"Je voudrais un citon presse, s'il vous plait." Nina smiles.

"Faim?" The waiter asks.

"Je voudrais Blanquette de Veau." Fabian orders.

"Je vais prendre Coq au Vin." Nina finished.

**(AN: Fabian ordered Sprite, and Veal with carrots, and onions, in white cream sauce. Nina ordered Lemonade, and Marinated chicken, thats cooked in wine.)**

The waiter brought out their food, and they began to eat.

"This is really good." Nina smile, and Fabian nods.

"Mine too." he replies.

After the main course, they ordered Ganache to share.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun." Nina smiles, and takes Fabian's hand again.

"Anytime," He smiles back. "I have another suprise for you."

"Another one? What might it be?" He shrugs his shoulders, and leads her across the street.

They enter the gates of a small park, and continue on about 10 more feet to a bench.

"Nina," Fabian starts. "You mean so much to me, and I want you to know that. So I got you this."

He hands her a long, narrow box. Her eyes went wide, when she saw what was inside.

"Fabian, it's beautiful." Nina pulls out a silver-chained necklace. It had a emerald on the end, with smaller, silver diamonds surrounding it.

"Read the back." She turned it over, and tears brimmed her eyes.

It read; _You'll always have my heart. -F._

He took it from her hands, and gently, clasped it around her neck.

Nina turns to face him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Fabian pulls her in, and pressed his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart, she hugged him tightly. She wished that they could stay like that forever.

N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F-N&F

They eventually made it back to the hotel, it was already 10:30 when they did.

When they got to their rooms, the kissed goodbye. Nina made her way to the girl's room, and wasn't suprised when she saw they were all still awake.

"Hey girls." Nina smiles, taking a seat next to Amber on the bed.

"How was it?" She asks, smiling at Nina.

"Amazing. We rode to a really fancy restaraunt in a horse and carriage. And then we went to a park, and he gave me this." She held up her pendant.

All the other girls gasped in excitement. "Thats so beautiful! I wish Mick was that romantic!" Mara laughs.

"I'm sure he is Mara, you just wait." Patricia giggles.

So, was it worth the wait? I hope so. Sorry again it took me so long to update. I will be updating ALL of my stories (:

-Carrie


End file.
